A Ging Ting With A Hint of MAGIC!: UP FOR ADOPTION
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Threesome. Twilight/Hp/PJO cause theres more PJO I thought change it but its still the same. No Jacob. And rated T with reason :D R R more summary inside. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. leaving and appearating

**Emmalise: So like HEY! Everyone this is my first time so please don't diss it or I diss you (if that's possible) **

**Harry: Emma, why are you not my sister in this you know, I don't like acting someone else is. But make sure you put in your disclaimer.**

**Emmalise: Harry, I am older and more intelligent than you so shut it or no chocolate frogs! **

**Harry: (Yeah, by two minutes!)**

**Emmalise: What's that I hear fearless Harry is...whingeing? And Harry you be nice or I'm telling Snape something that will terrify you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to; S.M. and J.K.R. I only own the plot and my characters =( **

A Gig Ting with a hint of MAGIC

Chapter one: Leaving and Apperaitng (A/N I can't spell some words so just bare with me.)

Bella POV

"Bella, I...We are leaving...You." Said Dopeword

"You're leaving me? Can't I go too?" I said trying to be the innocent child Assword thought I was.

"Bella, I was never in love with you. I am in love with someone else" Said Dopeword

"That's alright. Neither was I. I was just doing my job." I said

"You lying, Bitch!" said a woman's voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tanya. Edwards's girlfriend, your ex's NEW girlfriend. So go away you slut."

And started to snog Dopey Penny head in front of me and I took out my wand and said "Explemiarmous!" and she went flying across the forest and Penny head growled. I then quickly appearated to Charlie's house and said "Accio Trunk," and it came to me and waved my hand and mentally said "pack!" and it quickly packed everything and I said "Obliviate" so that the town to forget all about me. And changed myself to my lovely raven black hair and green eyes and changed my clothes to look like Isabella Lilly Potter twin of the other chosen one Harry James Potter. Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself (Where have my manners gone?) I am the girl who lived. My name is Isabella Potter twin sister to Harry Potter who is two minutes younger than me and I had to go to Forks because Voldymort is back and stronger and you may say "How did he come back after he already died?" Well it's because the year before there was a tournament called the Tri-wizard tournament and there is meant to be three candidates but instead there was five because someone has to go and put my name and Harry's name into the goblet and then we do two choruses blah-de-blah and then we have to run round a maze to find the Tri-wizard cup and of course all three that were from Hogwarts touch the cup at the same time, there was me, Harry and Cedric Diggory my ex-ex boyfriend and we find out it's a portkey and we get transported to Riddles graveyard and Wormtail killed Cedric in front of us and then he took un-willingly my blood and Harry's and put it into a cauldron and Voldymort rose out of it and then we touched the portkey and zoom back at Hogwarts. You make also think "Why is she in Forks?" Well to answer that question is because Voldymort is after me and Harry again and we had to get spilt up and I also had to go there because I had to check out if the vampires would guard Hogwarts and if they were working for or with Voldymort. I got them to guard Hogwarts and they aren't working with Voldymort. So now I am trying to quickly write a letter to Dumbledore. And I'm going to get Star (my owl) to be quite and wrote;

_Dear Prof. Dumbledore,_

_I am writing this letter to tell you that I have successively got the Cullen's, to guard Hogwarts and are not working for or with Voldymort. I am also writing to you to say if I can go to the Weasley's tonight since no one here knows me anymore and I want to see Harry please write back quickly as I am in a hurry to leave._

_Love from,_

_Isabella Lilly Potter_

And then I tied it to Star's leg and told her to bring it to Professor Dumbledore. I then looked at my left shoulder it see if there was any pain. (Because that's where my scar is.) Then Star came back after five minutes Star came back with another note and I took it and it read;

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Yes, you can come back. And thank-you for getting the mission done and as your reward, you can stay at the Weasley's for a couple of days but you need to go to back to Hogwarts. When you get there, there will be a surprise for you. And Harry has missed you dearly also has Remus and Sirius. Tonks and Remus with get you in the next hour or so. Please be ready within that time and please leave that muggle house and go to the woods where you were left off that is where Remus and Tonks will meet you and bring you to the Burrow. Hope to see you soon Isabella._

_From,_

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

I quickly made sure I had everything from my muggle things to my wizard things, and all things to do with my family and friends. I left out my wand and broom and I got my luggage and mounted my broom but made sure there was no muggles around to see me fly and I jumped and I found out my opposite potion I had drunk was wearing off so I wasn't a klutz anymore, shy or mysterious. Now I was a co-ordinated, confident and bright person that I always am. Me and my brother are so alike in many ways the only thing is that I eat like a normal person or wizard and he eats like Ron. (if you have Ron about and a packet of crisps he would have took them when you weren't looking) I set off and got there with twenty minutes to kill.

**~ Twenty minutes later ~**

I seen a flash then I was bombarded with hugs from my godparent Remus and Tonks. Tonks then said "Isa, my fellow metamortus how are you?"

"I'm fine. How about yourself?" was what I replied.

"The same as yourself. Goodness we missed you. Harry has been havoc without his twin." Said both Remus and Tonks. I said "So are we going to the Burrow or not?" and then Tonks told me to take her arm while Remus took my luggage. And we appearated to the Burrow and landed in mud and I groaned and then we walked to the door and opened it and...

I wanted cliffy so click the new word which is not bird it's... REVEIW! Click that wee button that says it 'cause be me and you know you want to and say what you think will happen and what you think please and if get good reviews the next chapter will be awesome I grantee!

Love

~Emmalise ;)


	2. Happiness turned Ugly

**Emma: Heyy! Big shout out to; ****miaforever for favour ting this story, Carebear114 for reviewing and also author alert and story alerting with just a girl in love, Beertjes and DarkRose199! Thank you!**

**Harry: Emzie! **

**Emma: Ywes, Harrwy!**

**Harry: Disclaimer time sis!**

**Emma: Rightyo!**

**Disclaimer: I am quite sorry to say I'm not the genius behind Twilight or Harry Potter. *Insert sight* Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling are! (-tear-)**

Chapter two: Happiness turned Ugly

_Previously on; A Ging Ting with a MAGIC! : And we appearated to the Burrow and landed in mud and I groaned and then we walked to the door and opened it and..._

I was suddenly deaf and couldn't smell anything but Harry. I shouted "Yo! Harry! Get off I we are close but not _**that **_close!" and the house erupted with laughter from the Weasley's and the Order.

"I'm serious! Dude, I happen to want to talk and be hugged by other people!" then Sirius said "Bella, I think I'm Sirius and your Bella." I laughed with them this time, then Harry finally let go of me and I went over to Hermione and hugged her and she asked the question I was thinking someone would ask, "So, Bella how was Forks, WA?" Then I noticed everyone was crowding around us trying to listen in. "It was alright. I absolutely hated it because it constantly rained! Well, I met the Cul... I mean things Dumbledore wanted to help out at Hogwarts and see if they were on the dark side or light side. Of course they are on the- (**A/N** I rolled my eyes there!)

I was suddenly cut off by Harry saying "Bellzie, what are these 'things' that you are talking about?"

"OH! They are vampires but not the original kind the ones that sparkle. There is seven of them but I think a girl called Tanya is meant to be with _him_ and _them_...they are called…The Cullen's and I thought he really loved me but he had someone else that over toped me so when…Edward left me in the woods I knew I had to be confident but on the inside I was crying. And-" I was suddenly cut off by the fireplace and Dumbledore coming threw the fireplace with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Tanya as well. I felt my eyes widen and I shot up from my chair and ran upstairs. I quickly looked over my shoulder and seen them all looking shocked and then I heard Hermione excusing herself and went to look for me but she didn't have to look far because I was sitting on the top step, staring into space and she came up and hugged me I hugged her back and felt the tears I was keeping in fall. Then Hermione said "Belz, are they the Cullens? And was the bronze hair boy Edward?" I shook my head and whispered "yes. That's Pennyhead and Miss Cow of the century and their 'family'. I better morph into the Bella they think I am or they won't understand why I did that but you go down and tell-No wait! Whisper to Harry this Bella is Bella but with Brown hair and chocolate eyes tell everyone that except Dumbledore and those things 'Kay"?

"yeah! I'll go and do that and you do your magic." And with that she went downstairs and I went to the bathroom on the second floor and looked in the mirror and noticed my mascara and eyeliner had made black marks on my face and I quickly cleaned it off and concentrated on looking like Bella and noticed I had the clothes on that I left Edward in and I then went downstairs and noticed that all the Cullens were there and on their feet and Tanya was being restrained by Emmett and Jasper. I then said to Molly "Mrs Weasley what are_**they**_ doing here?" and Dumbledore said "Hello Bella I would like to re-introduce you to the Cullens and also to the Weasley's, Harry, Sirius, Remuse and Tonks. Now Bella stop acting around and change back!" I then quickly ran into the kitchen and morphed back into myself and skipped back into the living room and all the Cullens glared at me, so I give them a side glance and turn around and smirk, shrugging my shoulders as well. I walked over and sat by Ron and he stuck his arm around my waist and I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder and Alice stared at me and I stared back then Dumbledore started by saying "As you may see Isabella here knows these people. As do I. Carlisle here is the head of this coven of vampires they get called The Cullens or the Olympian Coven. Myself and Carlisle go way back and, I have requested there help and they will be guarding Hogwarts because some staff have expected for the Dark Lord himself to come and kill Harry and Isabella once and for all because there was a prophesy made a long time before these two were born and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named got his hands on it and it said 'Only one can live at the same time' and so he tried killing these two," and he pointed at me and Harry, "when they were only one year olds he tried to kill them but Lily saved them with her love for them both and then we all know the rest of this story." And then he looked at everyone else and said "Now, Isabella why don't you introduce everyone to the Cullens?" I stood up and everyone stood up with me and I pointed walked to the end of the line and said "Hello, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and last but not least Pennyhead and Tanya. This is Tonks and Remus Lupin, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, My twin brother Harry Potter, Sirius Black and this hottie here is Ron Weasley," I winked at him and dropped my head in embarrassment from the stares I got from the Cullens "Oh, and everyone this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen with their adopted children; Edward Mason, Emmett McCartney, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. And this Strawberry blonde is Tanya Denali," And pointed them out as I said their name, "Yes I do know your names before the change. Oh guys they are sparklies!" and everyone apart from Dumbledore and the Cullens laughed. Then Fred said "So Dumbledore, why are you here? I hope it's not to make Ronny boy here a prefect?" and Harry and Gorge laughed. Dumbledore then said "Actually, I'm here to say that, Isabella has made head girl and Ron is a prefect. Also to say that the Cullens are going to Hogwarts!"

I felt my eyes widen and heard a gasp excape my lips and feeling faint and let the darkness take over my eyes and I fell and felt strong arms around me and...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

****Mi rimase a bocca aperta****

**So Review this because the review button is so special that it makes my heart rate go up! lol oj oj! So review if you liked it and please don't hate that I've changed a couple of things and I will say about Bella and Ron's relationship in Chapter 3!**


	3. THE Vision and My Past

**Emma: thank-you ****sianski, Hail92Hail, twilightgatelover, vmarslovahhh18, Katie E. Black, Elena0017, FicReader5524, HIME NEKKO SAMA, design2live, LoverOfDarkness13, BritWhitlock232, anastasiac, kim67255, alexma, kekavicky, completlyTwilightObessed, bakerusaf, SerenaSnape666, mandm1193, Cullen-girl4eve, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, Tedie.**

**Harry: Yeah, thank-you people for liking the story, alerting it and reviewing it. It made my Emmzie smile. ;)**

**Emma: Harry shut-up! Or you will turn evil and marry Snape! Tehehehe!**

**Harry: Emma I think its disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I am real sorry to tell you people this but I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does if I did Alice would be taller and Emmett would be Bella's great...uncle. I also don't own Harry Potter J.k. Rowling and if I did I wouldn't change a thing it's that awesome! **

**On with the story...**

**

* * *

**

A Ging Ting with a hint of MAGIC!

_Previously on AGTwahoM: Dumbledore then said "Actually, I'm here to say that, Isabella has made head girl and Ron is a perfect. Also to say that the Cullens are going to Hogwarts!"_

_I felt my eyes widen and heard a gasp escape my lips and feeling faint and let the darkness take over my eyes and I fell and felt strong arms around me and..._

Chapter 3: THE future and my past

_Bella POV:_

_I was told by Neville to go to Dumbledore's office and that he has gone bonkers over 'blood pops' and I figured out that was the password but I still couldn't help and giggle after I said that to the gargoyle guarding the door "That man and his sugar!" I thought on my way up the steps and knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's voice shout "Come in Bella!" I walked in and seen Snape had a genuine smile on his face and I blinked and pinched myself to see if I was dreaming and I wasn't. I turned around and looked at Dumbledore and asked "You wanted to talk to me Dumbledore?"_

"_Yes, Isabella. I and Severus here have a lot to tell you." Said Dumbledore. _

"_I would advise you to take a seat Isabella. This will be a load on your shoulders." Said Snape. I sat down on the comfy looking recliner and got comfortable. I looked at them both and asked "what's wrong? Why are you both looking at me like that?" They noticed I looked uncomfortable with them looking at me like that. And Snape take a deep breath and Dumbledore started by saying "Isabella you're not a Potter you're a..." and then I felt myself be taken away by the darkness and to me walking with Ron. "Isabella, I really like you would you become my girlfriend?" I heard him chanting 'Please say yes. Please say yes!' and I brought him closer to me and kissed him on the lips and he quickly answered back and the kiss intensified and we heard Snape clearing his thought and we stepped back and said "Sorry sir." And we walked away. I thought "This has already happened." And then I realised it was one of my favourite memories. And then the blackness came over me again and I realised that I had just been told that I was going to America to do a mission for Dumbledore on a bunch of Sparkleires and so that The Dark Lord wouldn't get to me and would have to stay in America for one-two years and wasn't allowed to go back to London till I found out about the Sparkleires. I was walking back to my dorm when I seen Hermione and Harry kissing, I morphed into Snape and cleared my voice right beside then and they broke apart and I said "Potter and Granger I hope to not see you too doing the wrong moves!" I then laughed and then I changed back into myself and they let out a sigh of relief and then they started walking away hand in hand and I shouted "WAIT!" and they turned around and I ran towards them successfully not falling I said "I was away seeing Dumbledore _and just told me that I will be away for at least one year and two years at the most and I don't know_ how to say 'goodbye' to Ron can you help me?" and they stared at me shocked and Harry asked "Why are you going away and where to?" I thought about what Dumbledore told me "Oh, that em...er...I'm meant to be in America. I think a place called Forks, WA to ask a coven of Sparklepires to help protect Hogwarts A.K.A us," I pointed to myself and Harry, "and also to see if they on the dark side or the light side also so, Voldyshorts doesn't get to both of us." _

Next thing I felt my eyes open again and I seen Ron above me and I turned and seen everyone else "whoa...What happened?" I asked and they all looked at each other "What's wrong? Harry? Ron? Someone please tell me!" Ron took a deep breath and started saying "Bella, when Dumbledore said something about the Cullen's you, fainted and started to mumble and said 'What I'm not are you on about saying _You're not a Potter'_ and Pixie Alice stared straight ahead and fell to her knee's and we didn't understand what was happening and then Jasper explained that she was having a vision and you then mumbled about the Cullen's saying 'Alice you are sooo nice I don't deserve a nice over hyperactive girl don't leave me like Eddie- boy!' and you also said 'Rosalie even though you ignored me I still like you like a sister!' and other things that we couldn't make out but there was one certain thing that happened you shouted 'I Isabella Lillian Potter am a...a...Hybrid! I am a Half-Wizard and Half-Vampire! If you ever see my best friend Alec or my other best friend's tell them I love them and I have got my mate!' and all they you woke up and here you are. In the present." I looked over at Alice and said "Alice what was your vision about?" and she looked at me "oh, that it was when you said 'you're not a Potter' and I think I seen the same thing as you."

"Oh." Was all that I said and then I said "so, when are we going back to Hogwarts? Are we even going back?" I looked at both Mr Weasley and Dumbledore when I said this and Dumbledore said "You Isabella are going back the day after tomorrow while everyone else is going back tomorrow so I would advise you to pack for your things to go back" then he got up off his the chair and walked to the fireplace then the Cullen's stood there watching him and he said "goodbye everyone see you tomorrow." And waved a goodbye to them and threw some floo powder and flooed away then the Cullen's all said their goodbyes to me except for Tanya and Edward and then I stared at both of them and then a gut ripping scream exploded from both Edward and Tanya and then the Cullen's went towards them and I quickly said "I'm sorry, but I would advise you not to go towards them you may be hurt." And they turned around to me with shocked expressions on their faces. I looked at Edward and Tanya rolling on the ground as if they were on fire. I stopped it and they growled at me I let out a snarl and my eyes turned red and my hair red and I started to levitate and I clamed myself down and float down to the ground and said between my teeth "Don't mess with the princess!" they stared at me "Yeah! That's right! Aro, is my adopted father and since I was born I was always like this because sometimes I was picked up from the Durselys and brought to Italy by Jane. Do you remember Harry? When you were put into the closet because you couldn't find me and you were hit and shouted at because you wouldn't do what they told you?" Harry nodded his head "Yeah. I remember that and when you came back I asked where you went to. Alec...I've heard of his name but where?" Harry mused to himself. "Alec and Jane are our cousins Harry. Well, distant like they are Sparkleires so that would explain that and they are over 300 years old."

Then there was a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley went and got it and in came in...

* * *

_**Sorry for it being soo long for me to update but I had school to attend and assessments to do and had to revise etc. So click that wee Reveiw button and say who you think is at the door. **_

_**~Emmalise ^_^**_


	4. TheTruth Of IsabellaMarieVoltoriPotter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling do :( **

**BPOV**

**Previously on ****A Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC!**

**Chapter 4: The truth of Isabella Marie Voltori-Potter**

_**Then there was a knock on the door and Mrs Weasley went and got it and in came in...**_

In came Alec and Jane, I stood up and they bowed, and everyone was staring at them. "Hello cousin Alec and Cousin Jane welcome to the Burrow." Was what I said and Harry walked up to our Cousins and said "Hey, I'm Harry. You must be Alec and Jane. Sis, why didn't you tell me about this before? It would be useful information." At the end of his talk my head looked at my feet and I felt my blood flooding into my cheeks from embarrassment. "So, this is your twin Harry? And our cousin?"

"Em...er...Yes this is Harry James Potter my twin and your cousin Jane. Now, that I've answered your questions what about this one? Why come all the way to London to see me?"

"Oh, that! Aro wanted us to go and do some Voltori business...and since Demetri sniffed your scent in this point we thought 'why don't we go and surprise our cousin and maybe our other cousin?' so your _highness_ what are you doing over in London? Forks not a magical Hogwarts? Or is it...Volterra?" asked Alec. I ran to him as fast as a vampire and knocked him down and said "What did I say about calling me formal names and dissing Hogwarts? Do I need to make that any clearer? Or do want to be put in a hell hole?" and I looked into his eyes and they were turning red like a vampires. I forgot about the Cullen's and I quickly ran to the kitchen and changed into a purple floor length gown complete with matching shoes and I walked out. When Alice seen me her eyes widened and I walked up to Alec and pulled him up. I turned to everyone else and I simply said "sit down because if you faint I won't be able to wake you up." I joked and everyone sat down. I started off by saying

"The prophesy about me, Harry and Tommy-boy is true but there is also a different prophesy that claims that one of these two who are born when the death of the seventh month won't be a full-wizard/witch but would be a half wizard/witch and a different mythical creature and will help its twin and would be older but not by long. In this case, I'm the one that is half witch and half mythical A.K.A a vampire. So any questions?" I looked around the room and everyone was looking at each other the Harry whispered "Bells, Why didn't you tell me?" I took a deep breath and said

"I'm sorry Harry that I didn't tell you. But I was told not to tell you or you would be severely hurt and I couldn't let my little brother be near killed because I need him to be amensly strong for his friends and family. And I was afraid you wouldn't accept me if I told you. Flip it was really hard not to blurt it out to the world to hear. And apparently we are related to the Greek gods? I know I found out not so long ago when I seen one of my teachers turn into this thing from the Underworld (*wink*wink* invisible cookie who ever guess' where that's from!) but I dealt with it and I have been told we have to go to New York over the summer and be told who our godly parent or maybe parents. But I believe we have something more important to tend to...so...yeah!" Everyone stared at me like I had grew a beak and feathers and I was speaking Greek. Alec, Jane and my head lifted up and we all looked at each other at the same time. And we shouted one thing "FIGHT!"

and we ran super speed and I lifted my head and sniffed the air and pointed the direction I could smell the Death Eaters and I ran full speed and straight at Bella and nodded to Jane and Alec as a sign for them to use their powers and then when they were screaming and shouting I pointed my wand and shout "STUPFY!"

**[A/N: spelling? I don't have my HP books = (] **Then I lifted my head and concentrated real hard and found my connection with Harry (twins! Duhh!) And he said _"Where are you? Why did you run out like that? Do you know what I thought when you ran out?" _

"_Harry, Harry slow down. I'm down by the middle of the creek out the back. I ran out because I smelt Death Eaters and of course I know what you were thinking dumb ass Twizards 'member or did someone knock you out?"_

"_I'm sorry Izzy it's just... only got you back and I didn't want to lose you again. Even if it's only going outside for air I would think 'I will lose her again' and I have to worry and forget things because you're my only family left and my sister I have to protect you even if you're older. And you know me. Frig, you know I would forget my glasses and wand when it's in my pocket or behind my ear and that I have them on me all the time. But you getting hurt or being taken away or worse being killed it would kill half of my heart and worse than when Sirius was killed in front of me." _I was back at the burrow once I had finished telling him that and we (Me, Alec +Jane) walked thought the back, and I said "Harry I'm sorry for leaving and all but, you know I love you and Ron and everyone in this room because you are my family except for Edsnort and Tanyahoe they can go to hell for all I care. Wait, I can do that all I gotta do is tell Uncle Hades and we are saved."

And I then went up to harry and hugged him and went over to Ron and hugged him them he kissed me on the lips an then he licked my bottom lip for entrance and I allowed him in and he explored my mouth and I his and then our tongues fought for domince. Then everyone was like "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" but Harry said "UGK! Oi! BRAKE IT UP THERE IS CHILDREN IN THE ROOM AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SEE MY SISTER AND BEST FRIEND SHARING SPIT!" and then we broke up our snogging session and stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other and everyone was like "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" and I held out my hand and we held hand's then turned back to everyone else and Jasper said "Bout time!" and we all turned around to look at him and tilted our heads.

Then there was a knock on the door. I went up to answer the door and said "There shouldn't be anyone else that know where this place is unless it's Dumbledore, a Voltori or a God or Goddess and maybe just maybe a demi-god but only Perz knows where the burrow is. And it ain't no death eater they are not this polite when trying to kill yah and they don't smell like one. Hmm..." and I opened the door to find...

**Me: OMG I wonder who is there!**

**Harry: It's Dumbledore!**

**Me: Urggggg! Look wht you have done you ruined the story!**

**Harry: Sorry I just had to get it out there!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! BOOOOOOOOOOOM! HARRY IS SOOOOOO SMART! SMRT!**

**Harry: Hey! Emmizle whazzzzzzzzzzzzzz up?**

**Me: the roof HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOOM!**

**Harry: Did you do a disclaimer?**

**Me: Em...Ch-yea**

_**Kay bye! **_

_**Lots-o-Luvs **_

_**~EmmaliseBellatrixPotter-Malfoy**_


	5. Our Parents

**Emmaliese: I sooo own Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**Harry: No you don't own me!**

**Bella: Or me Emmaliese! So what do you say?**

**Disclaimer: I actually don't own Twilight or Harry Potter...if I did Fred wouldn't die and Alec would get Bella.**

**Hermione and Ron don't look the way they are exclaimed to be.**

**Hermione- Hair- Blondie brown**

**-eyes-Electric blue with a hint of pink**

**Ron- Hair- chocolate brown, with lighter highlights**

**-eyes- greenie with a hint of red**

**To the story:**

Last time on Ging Ting with a hint of MAGIC!

_Then there was a knock on the door. I went up to answer the door and said "There shouldn't be anyone else that knows where this place is unless it's Dumbledore, a Voltori or a God or Goddess and maybe just maybe a demi-god but only Perc knows where the burrow is. And it ain't no death eater they are not this polite when trying to kill yah and they don't smell like one. Hmm..." and I opened the door to find..._

Our Parents

BPOV:

I opened the door to find, Harry and my own parents! I turned round and shouted "Harry! Come quick!" I heard Harry gasp behind me. I open the door wide enough for our parents to come in. I bowed and poked Harry to do the same. I peaked up at them through my bangs; they both had smiles on their faces.

"Hello mother, Hello father. So, what brings you to England? Hopefully not the same reason as Jane and Alec?" I asked.

"Can a Mother and a Father not come and see our son and daughter?" My mother asked.

"But Mother, you could have came down to see us from when Voldemort 'killed' you? Have not seen what those things did to Harry? Making him there slave? Beating him when they did something wrong? A child is not meant for that treatment!

If I was there longer, I think they would have died! But once one thing happened at that dome of theirs and I was there I took the blame and I killed them for that big oaf near raped me! At seven! I slit his throat for that never did anything else and that Petunia!

She became pregnant again and when the baby came I took it and gave her to the adoption place. She was a witch, I had to. They starved us. I near killed Dudley for trying things on me. I say good riddance, but it would be good thing to at least see you once in the flesh so I know you were out there in the big bad world of everything! I only knew you were alive by Percy!" I felt tears falling down my face.

My parents looked quite astonished I had it in me to tell them everything, I to was quite astonished. I then opened the front door and ran out. I couldn't stand it to see them for what they had done to both me and Harry; I walked down to the front of the lawn and sat down on the ground, in between the small wall and bushes. I heard two people walking towards me. I just sat on the ground my knees up to my face, arms around them and my face looking down.

The two people sat down beside me, I peaked up at them, to see my Parents. My dad put his arms around me. I rubbed my eyes away and hugged him. "Look, sweetie, we didn't want to leave you alone but we had to. For my brother Zeus was angry with me, and also for that law he made for gods/goddess seeing their children so, me and your mom had to leave but we wanted to leave when you were both at least five year olds but then that vampire had to put a tiny drop of his blood into your bloodstream and making you who you are. And we are proud of you and also of little Harry. I hope you can forgive us." Said dad.

"Silly Zeus and his laws" I whispered. Then I heard lightening. "Opps!" I said. Then my mum and dad laughed, I shook my head. "So my dad is Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes and horses. One of the big three. Then my mum is Athena, goddess of knowledge, wisdom and battle strategy? I thought you both hated each other?"

"Yes I am the goddess of knowledge, wisdom and battle strategy. And yes we did hate each other, but then we looked deeply into each other's eyes and fell in love." Said my mom, I smiled at the _'looked deeply into each other's eyes and fell in love.'_ Part. Even though it sounds tacky, it seems romantic, "_love at first sight? Hey Harry? Cause that's what happened between herms, right?" _I asked Harry through my mind. _"Yeah. That's right. So, where are you, mum and dad?" _Harry asked.

"_Out the front, in between the hedge and the wall. Why?_" I asked back. _"Everyone wants to see mum and dad. Especially Ron, you know. Can you come back or do you want me to go and get you?" _asked Harry.

"_I'll go back now, would look kind of strangle if you knew where we were." _I said back. I then got up off the ground and swiped any muck off my arse then turned to my parents to see they were standing as well. "I think it would be best, if we went in now. In case Harry has went and told, everyone that you are here and they want proof and also dinner should be ready soon. You coming?" I asked.

"Yes, is Sirius there and Remus?" asked daddy. I looked down when we walked. "Daddy, uncle Sirius was killed and went through the veil in when I was in my fifth year, sorry. But I think Remus should be in there, unless he isn't staying for dinner, but he normally does, unless it's a full moon." I looked up at the sky and gave a sigh.

I walked up to the front door. "Don't knock; we wait till Harry opens the door." I said. _"Harry! Go and open the freakin' door!" _I thought. The next thing I know is that Harry is at the door, with a smile on his face. I walked in, and went to the living room and sat down next to Ron and gave him a peck on the cheek, he turned and smiled.

Harry then walked in, "Everyone," he said, everyone looked up "These are my parents."

Then my mum and daddy walked in with smiles on their faces holding hands. I looked around, Hermione had a smile on her face, Uncle Remus was white, Ron was smiling and the rest all went and stared.

"Hello, everyone." Said my mum.

I got up and pulled Ron up and brought him over to my mum and daddy.

"Mum, Daddy, this is my boyfriend Ron, son of Hermes god of thieves and Aphrodite goddess of love. Ron these are my parents, my dad, Poseidon god of the seas, earthquakes and horses and this is my mum Athena goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

I think everyone was gobsmacked when I said who Ron's real parents were and also who my parents were in front of everyone. I also knew who Hermione's real parents are too. Her dad is Uncle Zeus king of the gods and god of the sky and her mom was Hera she was queen of gods and goddess of marriage. Yes I always knew I was related to Hermione in some way! I can hear the thunder rumble, I knew for a fact that was a happy thunder.

For Zeus, has been looking for his little herms, since she was kidnapped. I looked at mum, and nodded my head out to the hallway. I walked out and a couple of minutes later my mum was here, I ran up and hugged her tightly, for all the times I wanted to hug or be hugged by my mum.

"Mum, did you hear that thunder?" I asked, she nodded her head

"Do you want to know why Uncle Zeus is happy again?" I asked her, she nodded her head a bit faster.

"Its Hermione mum, remember Uncle Zeus and Aunt Hera had a baby girl the same year me and Harry were born? That's Hermione, the same thing happened to Ron didn't it?"

"Oh yes dear, it did. But I finally found my nephew, and half-sister. Your cousin's/aunt and uncle will be happy as well as your aunt and uncle/grandparents. And I'm sorry me and your dad weren't around for your childhood. Can you ever forgive me?" said mum.

"Well, I have to think about it...Hell yea!" I responded, and hugged her again. I then felt the ground shake and the front door being blasted open. Mum and I crouched down before all the wood hit us. I could see a glow at the corner of my eye. I smirked.

"Well hello there, Isabella!" a voice bellowed behind me. I turned around to find... 


	6. Ron's parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter unfortunately...**

**AN: Sorry for not thanking everyone for reviewing this story, so far and also for adding it to favourites, story alerting, author favouring and author alerting. And after this chapter please review, and if you do not like this chapter then please tell me what to change. Thank-you. **

**On to the story...**

_Last time: __I then felt the ground shake and the front door being blasted open. Mum and I crouched down before all the wood hit us. I could see a glow at the corner of my eye. I smirked._

"_Well hello there, Isabella!" a voice bellowed behind me. I turned around to find... _

Chapter Six: Ron's parents

RPOV: (Ron)

I was freaking out. My mum and dad weren't my mum and dad? And my girlfriend knew? Why did they not tell me?

The next thing I know the ground started to shake and I could hear a gasp come from Isabella's lips. I turned away from the door and went to the huddle of people that were away from the door. Oh how I wish it could be me holding my Isa. I could see a glow and then it stopped and I turned around to see a beautiful woman that had the glow of a goddess, she had brown hair in the latest style, designer clothes, 5' heels in the colour of her clothes and a pendent and a sun kissed tan.

"Hello son," Said the pretty woman, I gasped; this woman was my real mum. I felt very embarrassed because there was no way I was her son, we looked nothing alike, I was ginger, lanky, blue eyes and freckles while she doesn't. "Excuse me, but what's your name? And how are we mother and son, we look nothing alike?" I asked.

"Well, Kevin, or is it Ronald? My name is Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, and wife to Hermes. And we may not look alike at the moment but we will soon." She said. Then this man with a tan, jeans, t-shirt and hoddie and he had elf like features.

"Hello, I am Hermes, Messenger of Gods and God of Thieves; you must be my like Kev. But you don't look so little anymore. And we are sorry we weren't here but you were kidnapped the same day as 'Lilly' and 'James' were supposedly killed." Said my dad.

**So what did you think? Like? Love? Dislike? Hate? Reveiw and tell me and I'm sorry that it's short but this is about Ron meeting his Parents and I think I'll do Hermione's next so yeah...**

_**Lot o luv-**_

_**EmmalieseBellaLillySnape**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	7. Poll

**Authors Note;**

This isn't a new chapter sorry about that but my poll about OMG! OMG! You're Harry Potter. I need more votes for currently there is a tie between Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley with 444%. George Weasley with 111% and Both Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley have 0. I am adding Harry Potter, and if I don't have more votes before the 4th of February, I will be taking down the poll and putting up a new one for the next type of story I have been thinking on writing. Please make sure you have voted for who you think Alyssa should be with. Thank-you for reading this. ^_^

_**Soz.**_

_**Luvs**_

_**~Emmalise.**_

(\_/)

(0_0)

C(")(")


	8. AN: ADOPTION

**Authors Note**

**I am so sorry for not updating because of school and I have to work hard, and all for major exams coming up, and I have been thing, I want to give up **_**'A Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC'**_** to adopt. And any on who wants to adopt it, change it back to Twilight and Harry Potter Crossover and keep the plot slightly the same, so just review or PM me if you do or not.**

_**Again I'm really sorry,**_

___**Emmaliese**_


End file.
